marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2
Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 is the sequel to Guardians of the Galaxy and the fifteenth film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe finds the Guardians pursuit by the Sovereign and Star-Lord meeting his dad. The film was released worldwide on May 5, 2017. Plot In 1980 Quill's father, Ego shows his mom, Meredith Quill a seed he planted that looks like a flower. In 2014, Peter Quill, Gamora, Drax, Rocket and Baby Groot are renowned as the Guardians of the Galaxy after successfully defending Xandar from Ronan the Accuser. Ayesha, leader of the Sovereign race, has the Guardians protect valuable batteries from an inter-dimensional monster in exchange for Gamora's estranged sister Nebula, who was caught attempting to steal the batteries. After Rocket steals some for himself, the Sovereign attacks the Guardians' ship with a fleet of drones. The drones are destroyed by a mysterious figure, but the Guardians are forced to crash-land on a nearby planet. The figure reveals himself as Quill's father, Ego, who invites Quill, accompanied by Gamora and Drax, to his home, while Rocket and Groot remain behind to repair the ship and guard Nebula. Meanwhile, Ayesha hires Yondu Udonta and his crew, who have been exiled from the greater Ravager community for child trafficking, to recapture the Guardians. They capture Rocket, but when Yondu shows reluctance to turn over Quill, his lieutenant Taserface leads a mutiny with help from Nebula. Taserface imprisons Rocket and Yondu aboard Yondu's ship and executes his loyalists while Nebula leaves to track down and kill Gamora, whom she blames for all the torture inflicted on her by their father, Thanos. While imprisoned, Rocket and Yondu bond. Groot, together with Yondu loyalist Kraglin, frees Rocket and Yondu and they destroy the ship and its crew as they escape, though not before Taserface tips off the Sovereign fleet. Ego explains that he is one of the god-like Celestials, and exists in the form of the planet on which they are standing. He assumed a human guise to travel the universe and interact with other species, eventually meeting and falling in love with Quill's mother Meredith. After Meredith's death, Ego paid Yondu to collect the young Quill, but Yondu never delivered the boy, and Ego had been searching for his son ever since. He teaches Quill to manipulate the Celestial power within the planet. Nebula arrives at Ego's planet and tries to kill Gamora, but fails and the pair reach an uneasy alliance when they discover caverns filled with skeletal remains. Ego reveals to Quill that in his travels to thousands of worlds, he planted seedlings upon thousands capable of terraforming them into new extensions of himself, but they could only be activated by the power of a second Celestial. To that end, he impregnated countless women and hired Yondu to collect the children; they all failed to access the Celestial power, so Ego killed them, until he found Quill. Ego uses Quill to activate the seedlings, which begin to consume every world. Quill is hypnotized into helping Ego, but fights back after Ego reveals that he deliberately caused Meredith's death. Ego's pet empath, Mantis, grows close to Drax and warns him, Gamora and Nebula of Ego's plan just as Rocket, Yondu, Groot and Kraglin arrive. The reunited Guardians reach the core of the planet, where Ego's brain is housed, and fight the Sovereign's arriving drones. Rocket makes a bomb out of the stolen batteries that Groot plants on Ego's brain, while Quill battles Ego with his newfound Celestial powers to allow the other Guardians to escape. The bomb explodes, killing Ego, causing the planet to disintegrate and resulting in Quill losing his immortality. Yondu sacrifices himself to save Quill, who comes to realize that Yondu did not deliver him to Ego in order to spare him from the fate of Ego's other progeny, and that Yondu was Quill's true "daddy". Having reconciled with Gamora, Nebula still chooses to set out and attempt to kill Thanos. The Guardians hold a funeral for Yondu, which is attended by dozens of Ravager ships, acknowledging Yondu's sacrifice and accepting him again as a Ravager. In a series of mid- and post-credit scenes, Kraglin takes up Yondu's telekinetic arrow and control fin; Ravager leader Stakar Ogord, inspired by Yondu's sacrifice, reunites with their ex-teammates; Ayesha creates a new artificial being with whom she plans to destroy the Guardians, naming him Adam; Groot starts growing back to normal size, exhibiting typical teenage behavior in the process; and an Stan Lee is seen again as an astronaut with 3 watchers. Cast *Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord **Wyatt Oleff as Young Peter Quill *Zoe Saldana as Gamora *Dave Bautista as Drax *Bradley Cooper as Rocket *Vin Diesel as Groot *Michael Rooker as Yondu Udonta *Karen Gillan as Nebula *Pom Klementieff as Mantis *Elizabeth Debicki as Ayesha *Chris Sullivan as Taserface *Sean Gunn as Kraglin Obfonteri *Sylvester Stallone as Stakar Ogord *Kurt Russell as Ego the Living Planet **David Hasselhoff as Ego impersonating David Hasselhoff **Aaron Schwartz as Young Ego *Tommy Flanagan as Tullk *Laura Haddock as Meredith Quill *Evan Jones as Retch *Jimmy Urine as Halfnut *Stephen Blackehart as Brahl *Joe Fria as Oblo *Terence Rosemore as Narblik *Steve Agee as Gef *Mike Escamilla as Scrote *Blondy Baruti as Huhtar *John Jacob Anderson as Shran *Michael Rosenbaum as Martinex T'Naga *Ving Rhames as Charlie-27 *Michelle Yeoh as Aleta Ogord *Miley Cyrus as Mainframe *Ben Browder as Sovereign Admiral *Hannah Gottesman as Sovereign Chambermaid *Alex Klein as Zylak *Stan Lee as The Watchers' Informant *Nathan Fillion as Simon Williams *Gregg Henry as Grandpa Quill *Seth Green as Howard the Duck *Jeff Goldblum as Grandmaster Continuity and References to the Marvel Cinematic Universe *Peter Quill/Star-Lord appears. *Gamora appears. *Drax the Destroyer appears. *Rocket appears. *Groot appears. *Yondu Udonta appears. *Nebula appears. *Kraglin Obfonteri appears. *Howard the Duck appears. *Meredith Quill appears. *Stakar Ogord is introduced. *Ego, Star-Lord's Father is introduced. *Kree are mentioned. *Mantis is introduced. *Thanos is mentioned. *Simon Williams is introduced. *Tony Stark is mentioned. *Nova Corps are mentioned. *Celestials are mentioned. *The Reality Stone is mentioned. *Sneepers are introduced. *The Watchers are introduced. *Adam Warlock is introduced. *Ayesha is introduced. *Mainframe is introduced. *Aleta Ogord is introduced. *Charlie-27 is introduced. *Krugarr is introduced. *Kronans appear. *Tivan Group is mentioned. *Berhert appears. *Contraxia appears. *Cosmo appears in the credits. *Grandmaster makes a cameo in the credits. Taglines *This summer, the galaxy won't save itself. *Obviously. *Anyone can save the galaxy once. *You only get one chance to save the galaxy twice. Production The film was shot in Fayette County, Georgia. Gallery Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 27.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 28.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 29.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 30.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 31.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 32.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 33.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 34.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 35.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 36.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 37.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 38.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 39.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 40.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 41.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 42.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 43.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 44.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 45.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 46.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 47.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 48.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 49.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 50.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 51.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 52.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 53.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 54.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 55.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 56.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 57.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 58.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 65.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 66.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 67.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 68.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 69.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 70.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 71.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 72.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 73.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 74.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 75.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 76.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 77.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 78.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 79.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 80.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 81.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 82.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 83.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 84.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 85.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 86.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 87.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 88.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 89.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 90.jpg Promotion, Filming and Concept art GOTG Vol 2 Textless Poster Final.jpg Gotg_2_Logo.jpg GOTG Vol 2 Updated Logo.jpg GotGvol2TeaserPoster.jpg Guardians_of_the_Galaxy_2_First_Draft.jpg Guardians_of_the_Galaxy_Vol_2_Walkman__Chris_Pratt_Promo.JPG Guardians_of_the_galaxy_vol_2_rehearsals.jpg Guardians_of_the_galaxy_vol_2_rehearsals_2.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Filming Logo.jpg GOTG2 Teaser2 Online 1 Sheet v5 lg.jpg GOTG 2 Cast.jpg Karen_Gillian_Guardians_of_the_Galaxy_Vol._2_Filming.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Filming 001.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Filming 002.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Filming 003.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Filming 004.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Filming 005.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Filming 006.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Filming 007.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Filming 008.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Filming 009.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Storyboard Promo.jpg Guardians_of_the_Galaxy_Vol._2_Storyboard_Promo_2.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Storyboard 3.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Storyboard 4.jpg Guardians_of_the_Galaxy_Vol._2_Storyboard_5.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Pre-Production Zoe.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Filming 010.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Filming 011.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Filming 012.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Filming 013.jpg|'Tony Stark" Biopic poster from the film Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Filming 014.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Filming 015.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Filming 016.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Filming 017.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Filming 018.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Filming 019.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Filming 020.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Filming 021.jpg Guardians_of_the_Galaxy_Vol._2_James_Gunn_Thor's_Hammer.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 - Concept Art.jpg Cn2Np5hVYAAmTf1.jpg H2oyhcL.png CoJOKJdVUAAyayN.jpg CoJO1UWUsAAjUZZ.jpg CoJO5FQUkAEh0GH.jpg CoJO8RiUEAEHpVr.jpg CoJRNsDUAAAZaKu.jpg GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY VOL 2-001.jpg Ravagers_Guardians_of_the_Galaxy_Vol_2.jpg GotGV2 Yondu Concept Art.jpg Guardians-of-the-galaxy-2-concept-art-monster.jpg|The Guardians of the Galaxy fighting the Abelisk Guardians of the Galaxy Vol2 Textless Concept Art.jpg GOTG_Vol_2_2017_Logo.jpg GOTGV2 - Rocket Raccoon and Baby Groot - February 16 2017.jpeg GOTGV2 - February 17 2017.jpeg GotGV2 - Baby Groot - February 19 2017.jpg Guardians-Of-The-Galaxy-2-Empire-Subs-Covers.jpg Guardians-of-the-Galaxy-2-Empire-cover.jpg GOTG Vol 2 IMAX Poster.jpg GOTG Vol.2 Character Poster 01.jpg GOTG Vol.2 Character Poster 02.jpg GOTG Vol.2 Character Poster 03.jpg GOTG Vol.2 Character Poster 04.jpg GOTG Vol.2 Character Poster 05.jpg GOTG Vol.2 Character Poster 06.jpg GOTG Vol.2 Character Poster 07.jpg GOTG Vol.2 Character Poster 08.jpg GOTG Vol.2 Character Poster 09.jpg GOTG Vol.2 Character Poster 10.jpg GOTG Vol.2 Character Poster 11.jpg GOTG2 1000x1000 DblFeature 1 R3144.jpg GOTG2 DoubleFeature Logo V2321-Edited2.jpg GOTG2 RealD mini-poster1.jpeg GOTG Vol 2 INT Banner.jpg GOTG Vol 2 INT Character Poster 01.jpg GOTG Vol 2 INT Character Poster 02.jpg GOTG Vol.2 Int Character Posters 03.jpg GOTG Vol.2 Int Character Posters 04.jpg GOTG Vol.2 INT Character Poster 05.jpg GOTG Vol.2 INT Character Poster 06.jpg GOTG Vol.2 INT Character poster 07.jpg GOTG Vol.2 INT Character poster 08.jpg GOTG Vol.2 Chinese Poster.jpg GOTG Vol.2 Total Cover.jpg GOTG VOL.2 Russian Posters 01.jpg GOTG VOL.2 Russian Posters 02.jpg GOTG VOL.2 Russian Posters 03.jpg GOTG VOL.2 Russian Posters 04.jpg Gotg Vol.2 Ukraikian Poster.jpg Guardians-of-the-galaxy-vol-2-soundtrack.jpg GOTG Vol.2 EW Cover.jpg GOTG Vol.2 OST.jpg GOTG Vol.2 Chinese Rocket and Groot Poster.jpg GOTG Vol.2 Character Banner 01.jpg GOTG Vol.2 Character Banner 02.jpg GOTG Vol.2 Character Banner 03.jpg GOTG Vol.2 Special Edition Poster.jpg GOTG Vol. 2 International Poster.jpg Gotg Vol.2 Asian Posters 01.jpg Gotg Vol.2 Asian Posters 02.jpg Gotg Vol.2 Asian Posters 03.jpg Gotg Vol.2 Asian Posters 04.jpg Gotg Vol.2 Asian Posters 05.jpg Gotg Vol.2 Asian Posters 06.jpg Gotg Vol.2 Asian Posters 07.jpg Gotg Vol.2 Asian Posters 08.jpg Guardians Inferno.jpg Guardians Inferno poster.jpg GOTG VOL. 2 Cutout Poster.jpg GOTG Vol.2 Logo Transparent.png Videos Trailers Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Sneak Peek Guardians of the Galaxy Volume 2 International TRAILER 1 (2017) Chris Pratt Marvel Movie HD Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Teaser Trailer GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY Official International Trailer (2017) Chris Pratt Marvel Movie HD GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY 2 Official Trailer 3 Teaser (2017) Chris Pratt Marvel Movie HD NEW Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Trailer - WORLD PREMIERE Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Big Game Spot GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY 2 Super Bowl TV Spot + Official Trailer (2017) Chris Pratt Marvel Movie HD GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY 2 TV Spot 2 - Meet The Team (2017) Chris Pratt Marvel Movie HD You're Welcome - Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Spot Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 - In Theaters May 5 Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 - The Hits Keep Coming Spot It's Showtime - Marvel Studios' Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Preview See Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy in One Month! See Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 in 10 Days! Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 - Metaphorical Review The Best Prop in Guardians of the Galaxy Vol.2! This Friday see Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2! Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Comes Home to Digital Aug 8 & Blu-ray Aug 22! "Guardians' Inferno" Marvel Studios’ Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Clips Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 "Greatest Pilot" Clip HD Chris Pratt, Bradley Cooper, Vin Diesel Interviews GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY 2 Comic Con 2016 - Chris Pratt, Kurt Russell, Michael Rooker, Dave Bautista GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY 2 Comic Con Interviews - Chris Pratt, Karen Gillan, Zoe Saldana Promotion Chris Pratt Shows You Around the Set of Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Omaze GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY 2 Behind the Scenes Instagram (2016) Chris Pratt Marvel Movie HD Win a chance to walk the Red Carpet of Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 2! Reunited with the Guardians of the Galaxy! DQ Guardians Awesome Mix Blizzard Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Comes Home to Digital & Blu-ray! References External links Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 on IMDB Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe: Phase 3